pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson-Shell within Pandora Hearts
Crimson-Shell was a short series created by Jun Mochizuki and released prior to Pandora Hearts . Though the series was left in a rather basic form, elements from Crimson-Shell have often carried over into Pandora Hearts - both in character design and as "Easter Eggs" hidden briefly occasionally in chapters. The following is a list of said elements as they have appeared in Pandora Hearts thus far. Character Design Similarities *'Oz' and Robin Wingfield from Crimson-Shell have similar facial structure and hairstyles in addition to their near-identical upbeat attitudes. *Both Gilbert Nightray and Xeno from Crimson-Shell share several similarities regarding their darker demeanor and hearts of gold. *Crimson-Shell's main protagonist, Claudia, appears identical to Lacie. For this reason, Claudia also shares many physical qualities with Lacie's twin daughters, Alice and the Intention of the Abyss, though with a different color scheme and hairstyle. *As a child, Vincent Nightray greatly resembled Shion Liddell, Crimson-Shell's main antagonist - although rather than being blonde with complete heterochromia, Shion has white hair and violet eyes. *As an adult, Vincent's deviousness and sleek appearance draw inspiration from Wilhelm, the deuteragonist of Crimson-Shell. *'Reim Lunettes' and the character of Baines from Crimson-Shell look as though they are mirror images of one another - the only differences being that Baines possesses a slightly more defined jawline. *'Echo's' original soulless persona and overall appearance (albeit feminized) seem to have been inspired by Les from Crimson-Shell. *Though Oscar Vessalius is somewhat more pronounced with his longer hair and beard, he and Ruskin are nearly identical in appearance. *'Fang's' character model seems to have been inspired by one of the two unnamed Black Roses that are seen when Shion thinks of his friends during the climax of Crimson-Shell - though the Black Rose lacks Fang's face tattoo. Gallery Ch35 Oz.jpg|Oz 1835.jpg|Robin Wingfield Gil Nightray.jpg|Gilbert Nightray xeno_1904.jpg|Xeno Lacie.jpg|Lacie Ch72Alice.png|Alice Will of Abyss Smile.JPG|Alice (Intention of the Abyss) Claudia.jpg|Claudia (The Crimson Rose) Vincent 38.jpg|Vincent Nightray (Young) Shion Liddell.jpg|Shion Liddell (The Jet Rose) Vincent Markmanship.PNG wilhelm_1903.jpg|Wilhelm Reim A note.png|Reim Lunettes Baines.jpg|Baines Echo.jpg|Echo Les024.jpg|Les OscarMang.png|Oscar Vessalius ruskin_1927.jpg|Ruskin Fang headshot.jpg|Fang Black Roses.jpg|Unnamed Black Rose (Male) Easter Eggs Throughout the course of Pandora Hearts, Jun Mochizuki has managed to involve Crimson-Shell in obscure and indirect ways that are nearly unnoticeable. *In Retrace X: Malediction, Robin Wingfield and Melissa appear in the background while Oz waited alone in Reveil - though they're only noticeable when Oz first hears a fight breaking out between Phillipe West and some older children. *Following the ordeal in Cheshire's Dimension, Oz was seen wearing an outfit very similar to that of Les' outfit in Crimson-Shell when Break took him aside so that the two could discuss recent events together. *In Retrace XXXIII: Echo of Noise, Claudia and Xeno can be seen briefly while Echo and Oz rush through the crowds of people during the St. Bridget's Day festival. * At the beginning of Retrace XIV: Lop Ear, Xerxes Break is shown reading a newspaper with Robin, Melissa and Les from Crimson-Shell on it. Gallery 10 - Oz Robin Melissa.jpg|Robin and Melissa's cameo 22 - Oz Les.jpg|Oz wears Les' jacket 33 - Oz Echo Xeno Claudia.jpg|Xeno and Claudia's cameo (far left) 14 - Break + Crimson Shell Easter Egg.jpg|Break's newspaper Trivia *For some reason, Crimson-Shell's characters also carried over in the characters design (especially in appearances) in Jun Mochizuki's third work: The Case Study of Vanitas. Such as : **Dominique de Sade appearance design, aside greatly resembles like Lacie from Pandora Hearts, as Lacie's characters design is resembles as Claudia, so it's also made Dominique appearance design resembles with Claudia, but with more elegant and mature style. **Riche appearance design appears to be reminiscent of the design of Reim Lunettes, as Reim Lunettes design greatly resembles with Baines, so it's also made Riche somewhat like Baines, albeit more feminized (like Echo's character design which seem to have been inspired by Les, albeit also more feminized). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Pandora Hearts